


lets get mischievous, and polyamorous!

by knightnox



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Lazy Mornings, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Polyamory, Trans Female Character, its my hyperfixation i choose the headcannons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightnox/pseuds/knightnox
Summary: a day off at foreman's house
Relationships: Eric Foreman/Chris Taub, Eric Foreman/Lawrence Kutner/Chris Taub, Lawrence Kutner/Chris Taub
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	lets get mischievous, and polyamorous!

**Author's Note:**

> featuring nonbinary foreman, demigirl taub and masc nonbinary kutner!
> 
> i killed david shore it's my city now

foreman awoke to the blaring of their alarm, signaling that it was 6 in the morning. they sat up slowly, stretching their back and arms out from laying still for hours. the alarm was silenced, and they began their morning routine. taking a shower for exactly 30 minutes, washing their face with a cleansing scrub, brushing their teeth,shaving off any growing hairs on their head. all the grime and dirt that came from sleeping was successfully washed away, along with the stress of knowing it was there. 

they walked quietly over to kutners room, opening the door slowly to not startle him. they weren't surprised to find kutner and taub snuggled up together on the bed, holding each other tightly, taub snoring softly. foreman walked over the soft carpet, avoiding the many toys that littered the area. they pressed a kiss to both of their cheeks, smiling fondly. 

kutner woke sometime later, squinting at the sunlight peeking through his window curtains. he looked down to find taub pressed against him, snoring away. he kind of forgot she had snuck into his room asking for cuddles and well, he couldn't say no to cuddles. 

he reached over to his switch, to check on his animal crossing island. he made sure to lower the volume but not turn it completely off, he liked the music too much to do that. taub groaned and squirmed against him.

"what time is it?" she grumbled, voice crackly from sleep.

"um i dunno, 7 ish? sorry, you gotta wake up eventually." kutner said, leaning over to peck her on the nose. 

"'s too early." she murmured, resting her head on his chest.

foreman cracked two eggs and put them in the pan. it sizzled and cracked as the oil in the pan cooked it rapidly. they moved some of the surrounding oil to the middle of the eggs to make it as crisp as the outside. foreman enjoyed cooking, it was simple to learn and it felt good eating something they made themself. taub was effectively banned from the kitchen after foreman had witnessed her eating mayonnaise. like from the jar, with a spoon. they also made her use mouthwash at least 3 times a day for that reason. 

the smell of frying eggs lured taub out of bed, she yawned as she went to the fridge, grabbing a small cup of yogurt. foreman glared playfully at her when she passed by them. she was wearing her floor length skirt today, because they all had the day off and she could relax. 

taub joined kutner on the living room couch. he was watching old Looney Tunes cartoons while slurping the light blue milk left over from Lucky Charms. 

"why do you do that? just pour it out." taub said while getting comfortable.

"and waste milk? how dare you." kutner said, giving taub a shove.

foreman arrived in the middle of taub and kutner grappling each other and giggling. kutner lunged forward and threw himself on top of her, pinning her to the couch.

"what are you two doing?"

"I'm being attacked!" taub said at the same time as kutner's "she said blasphemy."

foreman sat at the other corner of the couch, carefully placing their plate of eggs on the side. they snatched the remote and clicked over to the weather channel as taub wriggled out from under kutner. 

"is this seat taken?" she said, sliding herself into foremans lap. they remained silent, eying her with an unamused expression. kutner scooted over and rested his head on their shoulder, poking taub in the side. 


End file.
